UGA Campus Libraries
UGA Campus Libraries By: Nick Melton Overview and Public Opinion The University of Georgia offers many different libaries on campus that are available to all students at almost any time during the day or night hours. The list of libraries that are the most helpful to freshman include: #Main Library #Science Library #the Miller Learning Center #Map Library #Music Library A recently administered survey of 22 freshman students, 14 male and 8 female, responded to a question which determines which of the libraries are found most helpful and frequented when studying for quizzes, tests, etc. #"Which of all the libraries on the UGA Campus do you find the most helpful when seeking a place to study or conduct research?" The results show the following: * Other: 5% |} The other 5 % was reported as "No Preference" *One freshman in particular, Blake Secret, stated "I did realize that there were more libraries other than the MLC, Science and Main Libraries. I have never heard of the others." *This statement represents the results of the survey because the Curriculum Materials Library, Map Library, Music Library, and the Veterinary Medicine Reading Room did not receive any votes in the survey largely because they are not as popular among freshman students compared to the MLC, Main, and Science libraries. Zell B. Miller Learning Center The Zell B. Miller Learning Center , locally known as the "MLC", is located on 48 Baxter Street and offers a wide variety of resources that students can utilize. This large building also accommodates many classrooms and lecture halls where students have the pleasure of attending class in the newly furnished MLC. The MLC is regarded as one of the top places to access student resources at the University of Georgia because it offers: *Many classrooms and places of study where students can choose to study alone or in groups, *The location on campus allows students to easily access the building at any time of day or night, which is located right across from the Tate Center. *Technology offered at the MLC is always cutting-edge and allows students to access the web through over 500 computers available for on-the-spot student use. *Resources such as tutors and books are available to students. The MLC is also open 24 hours a day Monday-Friday. *"Jittery Joes", an on-campus coffee shop, is open to students during the school week who venture through the MLC and offers all sorts of beverages ranging from frozen drinks to regular coffee. Science Library The Science Library at UGA may not be as large as the other libraries, but it offers valuable resources to all types of students, including freshman. The website for the Science Library allows further access to the online portion of the library can be found here. This library, located at 210 D. W. Brooks Drive in Athens, GA, offers a decently sized library which comprises of around 750,000 books and 3,000 journal articles. Some qualities that separate the Science Library from other libraries include: *Specified areas for group study versus quiet study, where both collaboration on team projects and personal focus on a subject matter can be achieved without having to move far distances in order to accomplish whatever studying one needs to get done. New students must note that some libraries do not allow talking/group collaboration in some areas and one may be excused from the library if found in violation. *The location of the Science Library allows students easy access without having to take extra time out of their day to get to the library. The North-South and East-West buses both drop students off close to the entrance, or the library can be easily reached from the Russell, Creswell, Brumby, Rutherford, Myers, and Mary Lyndon residents halls by foot. Main Library The University of Georgia Main Library proves to be a highly-valued resource when it comes to studying for classes of conducting research on projects. This library contains many similar resources to other libraries, namely the Science Library and the MLC, such as state of the art PC and Mac computers available to students and full access to archives in the library. But, according a freshman student George, "The Main Library is so large that although there may be a good number of people here, I don't hear any voices and I haven't had a problem concentrating here." This attribute is important because it allows students to focus rather than being distracted by other groups, which could decrease one's efficiency in studying. Other Libraries This list offers students knowledge about libraries that may not be as helpful as the previous locations listed, but still offer valuable resources that may help later in one's career. Map Library The Map Library offers exactly what one might think: maps. These archives may appeal to those majoring in Geology, Aerial Sciences, Military history, or even those interested in just viewing maps due to the libraries collection of: *Aerial Photographs (of the State of Georgia, topography) *Sanborn Maps *Soviet Military Map Sets (includes the topography of different countries around the world) *United States Geological Survey Maps (includes topography of the United States) Music Library As the name of this library suggests, the Music Library offers the most beneficial resources to those who have chosen a music related major as their field of study. This library acts in association with the Main Library in that they share which has a collection of its materials located on the 7th floor of the Main Library. Although this library in located in the School of Music, it is still readily available to all students outside the School of Music faculty and students. Sources Lapointe, Jake. Peronsal Interview. 27 Oct. 2011. Secret, Blake. Personal Interview. 25 Oct. 2011. Van Horne, George. Personal Interview. 6 Nov. 2011. "Libraries Information." ''University of Georgia Libraries. ''The University of Georgia, 5 Aug. 2011. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. Category:Academic Resources